Catherine
Category:PC Catherine Earl was a student at Lexington Country Day in the last years of the 20th century. She was an ordinary girl who accidentally witnessed a vampire named Maeve feeding, and was murdered as a result. She returned to the school with no memory of what happened, aware she was dead but with no memories of what happened, and unsure what she needed to do to find rest. In the course of investigating strange events at the school, Catherine regained her memory and discovered that Maeve is still operating on campus. She has committed herself to preventing anyone else from getting hurt - by getting revenge. Because she appears at the school and in her school uniform, Catherine has infiltrated the school, altering records to make her appear as a student, and assigning herself housing. Plots History Repeats Maeve Searching for a missing Frankie, Lucca and Catherine found signs she'd been in the Masquerade house - and stranger, they found old news stories about an astrological event from 25 years ago, and a massacre that occurred on the same date. Desperate to understand the strange events unfolding at the school, Catherine returned later, despite a disturbing sense of deja vu that seemed to emanate from a certain room. Confronting her fears returned her memory of being killed there by Maeve - but Maeve saw her in the process. Catherine doesn't fully understand Maeve's plan; From news clippings she and Lucca found, she knows that the Masquerade coincides with an astronomical alignment, and that the last time this alignment occurs there was a massacre on campus. Notes from those clippings also told her that Maeve needs "the blood" and that Tucker might have it (whatever that means). She also knows, based on stealing books from Mr. Goodacre, that masks are important to Maeve's plan - possibly because there's a fae on campus, Jessie, and Fae masks are special. Ultimately, she doesn't care to learn more. She knows the vampire will kill people at the Masquerade. She's decided that this is why she can't rest - she has to stop Maeve, and take revenge. She's determined to do so, no matter the consequences. The Cool Kids Catherine had a deep disdain for Claire ever since the popular girl rebuffed her attempt to reach out. She knows Claire's participating in Maeve's plan after following her around campus and seeing her go into the Masquerade house. She didn't like Claire to begin with, but now Claire's her enemy - along with Aseem and popular teacher Mr. Goodacre, who have been conspiring with her all along. And now, seemingly, Tucker. Maeve is Catherine's target, but she expects she'll have to go through Claire, Tucker and the other to get to her. She's willing to do so, if she has to. The Missing Girl The first evidence that something was wrong at Lexington Country Day came when Catherine and Lucca realized that Frankie, Lucca's crush and Catherine's suitemate, was missing. Her trail led them to the Masquerade house; later, Frankie herself turned up saying nothing had happened. Catherine thought she was acting strangely, and thought she might be under some sort of spell. Ultimately Catherine never learned the truth, and she couldn't help Frankie; Frankie was murdered by a strange creature in front of Lucca and Catherine the next night. The creature warned Lucca and Catherine they would have to pick a side. Catherine's Past, and Future Catherine didn't know how she died, but she wondered if Lucca did. They had lunch together, but Catherine freaked when Lucca called her a ghost - it was really weird to hear another person say it out loud. Lucca realized Catherine didn't know her own origins, but then the conversation went completely off the rails when Francois arrived and Lucca cast a hex on him, revealing their own witchy nature. Lucca eventually told Catherine she was found hanged, but that didn't seem right to Catherine. Only when she went back to the Masquerade house and went to the room where she died did she remember her murder by Maeve. Learning about her death has filled Catherine with purpose. She believes that she's here to kill Maeve, and she's completely determined to do so - even if it means that she'll disappear afterward. Invitations There was a time when drama over getting an invite to the Masquerade seemed important to Catherine. She got one, although Claire threw into question how welcome she would really be. But that doesn't matter now. Invitation or not, she's coming. Relationships Jessie Catherine always liked Jessie; in fact, she found him extremely attractive; she's broken into his room at night to watch him sleep. Warning Jessie about the Masquerade, she learned his true nature, and was able to warn him that his masks have a strange power. Later, Tucker offered her a mask, but she refused; her "mask" for the Masquerade is a dark red streak of make-up over her eyes. It's important to her that she go to the party as no one other than herself. She saw Jessie checking out Tucker and suspects that Jessie likes Tucker. Tucker Catherine thought of Tucker as a meat-headed bully. She viewed him as a misogynist and bigot. They'd had confrontations before: at one point, Tucker interrupted Lucca talking to Jessie about their plans that night and was being mean to Lucca, so Catherine told him nobody wanted him around. Later, he confronted her angrily and flipped up her skirt when she tried to walk by - so she punched him. The confrontation didn't go any further, but she noticed Tucker starting to act almost bestial. Later, Lucca and Catherine warned Tucker after finding references to him in the Masquerade house. Although he was skeptical at first, he did appear to believe them and be willing to listen - until Lucca and Catherine saw him kiss Claire and Aseem, seemingly signalling which side he's on. Catherine gave Tucker the blamed condition. Lucca Despite some early misunderstandings when they learned each other's true natures, Catherine put aside her differences with Lucca to find Frankie, and the two became close; in fact, Lucca (with Francoise) saved Catherine when she briefly started to disappear. When Catherine decided to kill Maeve, she realized it would be dangerous and she realized that, one way or another, the Masquerade would probably be the end of her unlife. Lucca was the one person Catherine wanted with her. As she told Lucca: "I have to do this, I don't know what's going to happen, you're special, and I'm not asking for help." Lucca offered without being asked. As the two got closer together, there was some tension between them, and Catherine was jealous of Lucca's attraction to Frankie, including their planned date. After Catherine and Lucca saw Frankie die, they even shared a kiss of mutual solace. But shortly after, an upset Lucca cast a hex on Jessie in front of Catherine. Catherine was outraged, and confronted them. Lucca responded by hexing Catherine with visions of herself isolated and alone, causing Catherine to say "I guess I have to do this myself," and run away. Claire Catherine made a point of trying to be nice to Claire, and Claire repaid her with anger and scorn. Plus she's part of a mass murder plot and has the hots for Catherine's murderer. She's not number one on Catherine's list, but let's face it, she's number two. Catherine stole her party dress out of her closet (she doesn't yet know that Claire has already replaced it with a more expensive dress) and is keeping her eyes open for other possible acts of revenge. Francois Francois has been sweet to Catherine, but she's intentionally distancing herself from him. He invited her to the Masquerade, and his regard helped pull her back when she started to disappear. But when she ran into him after deciding to kill Maeve, she kissed him and then cancelled their plans to go to the Masquerade; in fact, she told him she was leaving the school. She's pretty sure that she won't outlast the Masquerade - one way or another - and this feels like the kindest thing to do. Important Moves Blamed Catherine's blame has teeth. If she projects the blame for her death onto a person, she can roll dark to inflict the Blamed condition on them. Hungry Ghost Catherine feeds off of emotion; she gains power when people dump their problems on her. Dissipate Catherine can walk through walls, which, at a boarding school, turns out to be a pretty potent capability.